


Darkness

by SML8180



Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 25 Days of Ego Christmas 2019, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Short & Sweet, The Twins are afraid of the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 10:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: A snowstorm causes the power to go out in the manor, and the twins aren't exactly fans.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache
Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559551
Kudos: 41





	Darkness

The forecast had said it would be a bad storm. They hadn’t said  _ anything  _ about the possibility of people losing power.

The manor had suddenly been plunged into darkness as the heavy snow fell outside. Dark looked up from his work when the lights flickered out, sighing and making his way to the living area where he’d last seen the Jims, going to make sure they were both alright. As he went, the demon caught a glimpse of King’s cape disappearing into his room, which was typical when the power went out.

Upon arriving in the living area, Dark found the twins already working to build a fort out of pillows and blankets in the middle of the room, and gathering all the flashlights they could get their hands on. Wilford came into the room, carrying several blankets and pillows in his arms, clearly intending to help the twins build their shelter against the darkness that had suddenly overtaken the manor. With a quiet chuckle, Dark began to help as well, knowing that the fort would help the twins remain calm in the dark. After some time, King came down from his room, carrying the blankets and pillows from his own room and adding them to the fort.

Once the shelter was built and flashlights were set around to illuminate the area, the five egos settled inside the fort, surrounded by pillows and blankets, illuminated by the flashlights set all around them. A snap of Wilford’s fingers sparked a cozy fire in the fireplace in front of them, blanketing their little family in warmth. Dark allowed himself to lean against Wilford’s side, smiling a bit when his lover’s arm wrapped around his shoulders.

“It’s quiet,” the demon mused. He didn’t mind the quiet, but it certainly wasn’t something all that common in the manor.

“It is,” Wilford confirmed. He pulled his phone from his pocket, swiping through his apps before finding what he wanted. Soon, their cozy little fort was filled with soft ambient holiday music, bringing smiles to everyone.

The darkness outside didn’t stand a chance against the cozy fire, cheerful music, and bright smiles inside that blanket fort.


End file.
